1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and process for controlling input and output devices, particularly scanners or cameras, by means of programs, particularly application programs.
2. Prior Art
In connecting scanners to application software already on the market the problem often arises that the use of the connected scanner must be individually supported. Conventionally, application programs are developed in such a way that they have a standardized interface (e.g. TWAIN) to commercially available scanners.
However, if a new scanner which is not known to the existing application comes onto the market, extensive matching of the application and driver software has to be carried out.
This requires that the application developer match his application subsequently to the new scanner so that the new scanner can be supported by this application. The same applies to the scanner manufacturer in respect of his driver software. These software adaptations are very extensive and complicated and are also difficult to test.